Discussion utilisateur:Alyani
✝ Archives ✝ Pokémon Render *^* Avis :o }} Nya Pandora Hearts Conseil Magique: Septembre ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Je serais toujours là ! T'as pas à t'excuse MA SIAMOISE CHERIE èoé <3 Opening *-* Urgence salut mathy(oui j'ai fait mon choix ^^)c'est pour te dire que Seraph of the end est bien mais sa dépend des gouts de chacun ,alors le manga je sais pas moi je suis tombé dessus dans un anime land (le 54 je crois) et je regarde que l'animé le graphisme est bien par contre je ne peut rien te dire pour l'histoire je regarde l'animé en japonais ,voilà c'est tout tu peut m'envoier des messages quand tu veux j'ai prit du plaisir à lire le tiens COCOA du 21 septembre 27, 2015 à 07:45 (UTC) Infobox Keur keur ma fille adorée <3 Réponse: Un grooos câlin pour une 1 000ème modif ! Coucou Moi <3 En effet, c'est un sacré cap que tu as passé là ! Je te félicite :3 Je me souviens vaguement de mes 1000 modifs, j'étais fière de moi *_* Je suis donc fière de toi <3 c'est du bon boulot, je te félicite :3 Pour le codage, j'ai pas de technique en particulier, bien que bonne pratiquante de tout cela, je t'avoue que je n'en connait pas de complexes sur le bout des doigts x) mais je connais certaines lignes à ajouter du style background:purple;border-radius:10px;border:2pw dotted yellow bref c'est simple mais c'est déjà ça xD souvent je reprends un c/c d'un précédent modèle x) En effet ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas parlé x) je passe très peu sur le tchat en ce moment, je rencontre quelques soucis au niveau de mon mental, j'ai donc pas forcément l'envie de discuter~ :/ Même mes amis les plus proches, je leur parle plus vraiment, tu peux demander à Jeanne par exemple, je suis distante, je suis dans ma bulle, et je me renferme ^^' enfin je pense que ça finira par passer, j'ai juste plusieurs soucis qui me conditionnent à agir ainsi :/ Et oui je me suis fait une coloration x) Un rouge flamboyant è_é il reste pas trop vif, et naturel, cependant, il rend moins bien en photo x) mais ça passe encore XD Merci des compliments :3 Merci pour ton message ça m'a fait plaisir :) A très bientôt j'espère è_é}} Je ne vais pas te tuer... Ma siamoise ♥ ~ Omg il est trop KAWAII *_* Bon sinon ma Siamoise, Ze te nem ♥. On a le même cerveau, les même réactions/Réflexes, pensées, points communs ♥~ Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir connue, t'es une fille géniale, sympathique, adorable, gentille, en tout cas tu m'as bien accueillit, tu m'as aidé et j'ai fais plusieurs truc en retour pour toi et je fais tout avec joie pour te dire "merci" ♥. M'enfin t'as toujours été gentille avec moi itou ♥. On discute toujours ensemble, si un jour on se parle pas c'est qu'il y a un problème O.o Bref, je t'adore ma siamoise d'amour ♥ Répond moi aussi T-T ♥}} OMGG COUCOUUWWWWWW :3 Heyyy *-* Ouiii moi aussi ce sont mes esprit préféré avec Thoka *0* Je ne suis pas non plus une fan x) Moi aussi je t'aime déjà "tatie" *-----* Explication : Swordy est ma mère , si tu es sa siamoise , tu es ma tante :B Moi je dit famille de belle gosse xDD ♥ Bisous :3 LucySoftSword (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 15:14 (UTC) Mati Mati Mati ~ On fait '''plein' de combo maggle ♥ Aujourd'hui j'avais plus de co, j'étais encore sur la page google et j'ai joué au dinosaure à un moment j'ai pensé à toi vu qu'il y avait pleins de cactus et ça me faisais penser au bordel dans ta chambre :c Bref ma siamoise je l'aime et je l'adore :3 ♥ }} Kikou :333 Ma BABB ������ Un titre ? C'est kwa ? :o }} PROBLEMEUHH Coucou ^^ Juste pour te dire que ta page est super bien faite !! Bravo ! Crystalle2 (discussion) décembre 3, 2015 à 08:10 (UTC)Crystalle2Crystalle2 (discussion) décembre 3, 2015 à 08:10 (UTC) Mercii Mati :) Joyeux Noël ���� Coucou c: ! :o Hit the road Jack <3 Yop Mati, Passes 5 minutes sur le tchat si tu peux A toute, Kamui_Sama Kamui Sama (discussion) janvier 20, 2016 à 13:12 (UTC) Petite histoire ~ x_x' Coucouuuuu ♥ Tu voulais juste me dire ça ? T_T' Tu m'as fait flippé, j'ai cru que c'était un truc important :( Bref, je vais essayer de t'appeler ce soir si possible (par téléphone, même si je vais me faire taper :x) ♥ il y a notre date sur ton bandeau de présentation *.* Babayyy ♥ :x}} Ma babb TAT Yosh j'ai vu que t'avais fait un truc avec ma BABB, plutôt réussi ! même si grâce au pouvoir de l'anniv je vais changer l'image et la couleure. Allez salut PS: t'aurais pu demander OvO Kamui Sama (discussion) janvier 31, 2016 à 07:39 (UTC) Je suis vraiment pas un stalker |couleur_panneau= Orange |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamui Sama |couleur_nom1=DarkRed |nom1=Kamui |couleur_nom2=DarkRed |nom2=Sama |couleur_barre=DarkRed |couleur_citation=DarkRed |citation=''" Troll gratuit, By a Stalker ! "'' |avatar=Avatar kamui.jpg |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Juste pour te troll amicalemnt, en tout cas c'est un test en copier/coller de ton test ! Aller je te laisses Tcho ! }} Uhhhh Ah ? *-* |couleur_panneau= Black |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=DarkRed |nom1=Pain |couleur_nom2=DarkRed |nom2=Sama |couleur_barre=DarkRed |couleur_citation=DarkRed |citation=''" Luck is for lossers "'' |avatar=BABB_Kamui_ver_dark.png |taille_avatar=180 |couleur_texte= White |texte= Merci du message ... il fait plaisir *w* .... Bon je vais ... mal les grands parents arrivent ... je peux dire adieu a mon beau 14 Février T-T Et vualaaaaa .... J'ai rien d'autre a dire En fait si mais j'attends que tu soit sur le tchat pour te le dire x') ... ou sur Skype pour entendre ta voix si meugnone *-* Tcho colatte *-* }} Touchée :o Rep: BaBB Elle est super zoulie ta BaBB, comme d'hab quoi :3 ♥}} Tu veras en lisant >.> |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=DodgerBlue |couleur_citation=DodgerBlue |citation=''" Luck is for lossers "'' |avatar=P1_AJ_babb.png |taille_avatar=180 |couleur_texte=White |texte= 'Lut Srry j'ai dis des conneries (comme d'hab) Vuala ...... >w< Manu Ciao Matite <3 }} Totorooooo euh ... Serious ? ;-; |couleur_panneau=White |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=Black |nom1=Hec |couleur_nom2=Black |nom2=tor |couleur_barre=DodgerBlue |couleur_citation=DodgerBlue |citation=''" Luck is for lossers "'' |avatar=P1_AJ_babb.png |taille_avatar=180 |couleur_texte=White |texte= Euh ... nan ;-; Me broies pas les os ... T-T En tout cas on en reparlera bientôt (c:) Enfin si je te croises (jajaja) Tcho Matite <3 PS: " C'est ainsi qu'il fut frappé par le sommeil ... ENFIN !!!!! " }} Re BABB BONNNNNNN ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !!! RADAR MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Happy birthday to you ma chérie fête sa bien je t'adore <3 Julie94350 (discussion) mars 18, 2016 à 23:19 (UTC) Joyeux anniversaire ! Sto lat ! Re : La Ligue des Légendes Coucou ma Mathilde préférée <3 ça peut aller haha et toi ? :') Toi arrêter LoL ? XDDDD tu vas partir en dépression. Oui on peut tout à fait :D Que tu te rendes compte de mon talent... Je suis au malheur de t'annoncer que je suis pas si talentueuse que ça >.> M'enfin c'est ce que je pense, mais Jeanne pense le contraire :D Allez à samedi ! XD }} Il était une fois, une grenouille unijambiste ~ Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? Coucou Radar Mati <3 Bonne année 2017 ma belle profites bien gros bisous :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 1, 2017 à 14:27 (UTC) Morbleu :o HB Diantre :o Radaar Mati <3 Ah mais oui, c'est vrai toi et Loïc vous êtes tous les deux nés le 19 mars :p Bonne anniv ma belle fête ça bien <3 bisouus JujuKawaii (discussion) mars 19, 2017 à 13:42 (UTC) ANNIVERSAIRE :3 Joyeux anniversaire! Lumen Serena (discussion) mars 19, 2017 à 22:50 (UTC) Reuh :3 Ta Babb Je trouve qu'on dirait Mirajane . Bye bye bye ! }} B'M II T'inquiète :D tu peux copiter tout mes codages :p. Celle de Gaara, c'était une ébauche, elle était super moche (pense) Du coup j'en ai refait une autre avec Minato, celle ciiii ! Le code je l'ai trouvé sur un site super cool et pratique, il est complex à j'ai c/c. A la prochaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! :)}} B'M Bon anniv radar Mati ! :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) novembre 13, 2017 à 00:21 (UTC) Wikiversaire Joyeux Wikiversaire! Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour !